(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed and used. Among them, the liquid crystal display is the most widely used flat panel display.
The liquid crystal display is classified as a twisted nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal display, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, an in plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display, and an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode liquid crystal display according to arrangement states and driving methods of liquid crystal. Regarding the liquid crystal displays, liquid crystal is initially arranged in a predetermined manner because of influence of an alignment layer or characteristics of the liquid crystal, and when an electric field is applied, the liquid crystal is arranged in another manner such that the polarization state of light that passes through the liquid crystal becomes differentiated according to the arrangement state of the liquid crystal by optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal, and the differentiation is displayed as a difference of the amount of transmitted light by using a polarizer, thereby displaying an image.
Particularly, in the IPS mode liquid crystal display, since all of common electrodes and pixel electrodes are formed on a panel, the aperture ratio is reduced and luminance is deteriorated. Also, in the IPS mode liquid crystal display, since liquid crystal that is near another panel facing the panel on which common electrodes and pixel electrodes to which a voltage is applied are formed cannot quickly react to application of the electric field, its response speed is low.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.